I Can't
by Egypt Mesi
Summary: On the Bridge of Coquer of Shamballa just as Ed is about to fly away, Roy tells Al the reason why he can't go to, even if he wants to so badly.
1. Chapter 1

Al slowly felt the arms that had held him captive for the entire time of the conversation with his brother drop, returning to hang by Roy's side.

"He's going." The Colonel stated softly, eyes seemed to be looking past the air craft, trying to see through it to the young Edward who was about to fly off. "After all these year…" A dry laugh escaped Roy's lips, the man quickly flicking his tongue across to wet them. "After all these years and he shows up- only for a day."

"I'm going with him." Al whispered, stepping forward and clapping his hands together, ready to make a bridge to cover the distance the craft has already drifted.

"Al that's foolish. You heard your brother. He doesn't want you to follow him." Roy quickly stepped forward, grabbing Alphonse's arm and pulling the hands apart. "He doesn't-"

"Can't you see that after all this time of searching I have the opportunity to be with my brother?!" Al yelled, turning grey eyes to look searchingly at Roy. "I'm not going to let a chance to be with him just slip away. He's the only family I have left and I'm going to be with him!"

Roy's eyes darkened at that, letting the grip on Al's elbow loosen.

"I know you want to go too. Come with us." Al said softly and knowingly.

Roy jerked his head up at that, staring wide-eyed at Al. "I can't it's not-"

Al cut him off. "If you love him, why do you let him go so easily?"

Roy fell silent, turning his head away from Al. The reason he let Ed go so easily was because it could never be. His love would be in the way, and only cause Edward pain. Ed could not move on if he had Roy dragging him down.

"Just go Alphonse. Be with your Brother."

_Because Heaven knows I can't._


	2. Chapter 2

The rumble of the engine made him shake in uncertainty as he gripped in his hands the two joy sticks that drove the ship. In the cockpit of the plane, he could see everything. He could see the large amount of Amestris in ruins- all because one person wanted power.

A feeling of unease settled in the pit of his stomach as he gave one last glance back toward the door, wanting to go back and stay with Al and Roy. Amestris will always be his home- the one place he really belonged, why did he have to go?

That, and he was leaving behind the two most people he cared for. Looking down below at the town, Edward could imagine everyone going back to their everyday life, forgetting about the once famous Fullmetal Alchemist, and more importantly- forgetting that any of this ever happened.

He would never forget though. No matter what he would always remember how Mustangs flames were off a bit, and how he truly smiled at the blond, like they were sharing a special moment- just the two of them. And Al. His little brother that had finally returned to the flesh. Why couldn't he spend that time with him? Why?

He felt the warning sting of tears swell in his eyes, making him cringe. He was crying over loosing the one family that he ever had. Batting at his eyes, he quickly rid himself of the tears. He would not allow himself to cry.

Because he knew, if he let himself break down, he could never pass to the other side of the gate. His feeling and emotions would be in the way, and he probably would not be strong enough to separate the place he knew for all his life.

Roy. Al. They both would be in danger if he didn't do this. Someone had to go, and it might as well be the person who's at fault for bringing those people to Amestris.

Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, Ed gave a small smile. "Goodbye Roy, Al… home." Pushing forward on the joystick, Ed slammed his foot on the gas, knowing there was no going back now.

_Endings always have a melancholy taste to it. I will always regret the moment that I could have said what I wanted, but didn't because I didn't want to leave this world with the pain of rejection on my heart._

_Know this, you will always be a part of me. I will always have you in my mind. Al, Roy. I love you._

* * *

"_**The loss of a friend is like that of a limb. Time may heal the anguish of the wound, but the loss cannot be repaired"**_


End file.
